The invention relates generally to soil sampling, to tools for extracting a soil sample from the ground, and to methods of procuring and handling a soil sample until subsequent analysis.
The invention also relates to methods and apparatus for procuring and handling soil samples containing volatile components, such as gasoline or other ground contaminants.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,547, Herkness, II, issued Feb. 12, 1985        U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,392, Clements, issued Dec. 13, 1988        U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,790, Manchak, Jr., issued Mar. 7, 1989        U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,000, Gibson et al., issued Aug. 7, 1990        U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,678, Thompson, issued Feb. 5, 1991        U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,624, Clay, issued Aug. 13, 1991        U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,425, Robbins, issued Sep. 25, 1991        U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,845, Robbins, issued Aug. 25, 1992        U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,263, Kejr et al., issued Feb. 16, 1993        U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,771, Turriff et al., issued Sep. 6, 1994        U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,781, Kitchen et al., issued Sep. 6, 1994        U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,262, Piasio et al., issued Jan. 24, 1995        U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,913, Mefferd et al., issued Sep. 19, 1995        U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,098, Turriff et al, issued Apr. 9, 1996        U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,868, Turriff et al., issued May 21, 1996        U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,271, Turriff et al., issued Jun. 4, 1996        U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,538, Bratton, issued Dec. 24, 1996        U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,139, Wittig et al., issued Feb. 25, 1997        
Attention is also directed to the following publications:                “Modified DRO Method for Determining Diesel Range Organics”, pp. 1-26; PUBL-SW-141; Wisconsin DNR, September 1995        “Modified GRO Method for Determining Gasoline Range Organics”, pp. 1-33; PUBL-SW-140; Wisconsin DNR, September 1995        Chapter NR 149 (NR 149.03) “Laboratory Certification and Registration”, pp. 365-367, Register, November, 1996, No. 491        NR 700.11 “Sample Preservation and Analysis”, Wisconsin Administrative Code NR 700.11, page 6, Register, February, 1997, No. 494        